


Przypadkiem

by sevintardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, sevmione - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevintardis/pseuds/sevintardis
Summary: 2 maja od czasu bitwy przynosi Hermionie Granger chłód nawet w ciepłe majowe dni. Kiedy chce uczcić pamięć swojego byłego profesora, spotyka na cmentarzu kogoś kogo się nie spodziewała.





	Przypadkiem

**Author's Note:**

> Pisanie one shotów 2 maja stanie się chyba moją mini tradycją. W tagach jest sevmione, ale nie jest to tutaj romantyczną relacją, chociaż zostawiłam otwarte zakończenie, w razie gdybym jednak miała coś tu dalej kombinować ;)

Maj choć nie raz potrafił pokazać się z każdej strony i pomieścić w sobie wszystkie cztery pory roku, na początku bywał raczej ciepły. Dało się poczuć prawdziwie ciepły wiosenny powiew świeżości. Jednak od dwóch lat Hermiona czuła chłód, choć nie była w stanie stwierdzić, czy siedział on tylko wewnątrz niej, czy było to jej osobiste odczucie, które wpływało na nią całą. Istotnie w nocy z 1 na 2 maja 2000 roku, dwa lata po wielkiej bitwie o Hogwart, zerwał się wiatr, który nie jednej osobie uprzykrzył dzień swoimi gwałtownymi podmuchami i choć nie miał zamiaru odpuścić, późnym popołudniem uspokoił się nieco, ale ciągle dmuchał chłodnym powietrzem w odkrytą skórę.

Tak jak w poprzednim roku Hermiona spędziła ranek w Hogwarcie, gdzie odbywały się uroczystości upamiętniające poległych. Tuż po bitwie, przy bramie Hogwartu postawiono pomnik - potężny marmurowy prostokąt z wyeksponowanymi na nim imionami i nazwiskami ofiar. Nie było dnia, żeby nie stały przy nim świeże kwiaty, bądź palący się znicz. Można byłoby pomyśleć, że o to nie jest trudno w świecie magii, gdzie kwiatki, albo ogień można zaczarować i kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzenie, że nie było to stosowane, jednak faktycznie przy pomniku pojawiały się nowe kwiatki i nowe znicze. Zapełniało to część pustki powstałej w sercach wielu osób, które ciągle nie pogodziły się z utratą ważnej osoby.

Hermiona przeżywała całą celebrację w stanie melancholii, nie skupiając się tyle na samych wydarzeniach dziejących się przed nią, ale na rozważaniu przeszłości i jej wpływem na teraźniejszość.

Ludzie, których znała traktowali ją tak samo jak wcześniej, jednak dla obcych fakt, że była młodą dziewczyną, w dodatku mugolaczką, która znacznie pomogła w zwyciężeniu Voldemorta wywarł wpływ na część społeczeństwa czarodziejów. Oczywiście była grupa, która twierdziła, że cały rozgłos, który zyskała, ma tylko i wyłącznie dzięki byciu przyjaciółką Harry’ego Pottera. Usłyszała dużo gorzkich opinii o tym, że bez tego byłaby nikim, o jej pochodzeniu i kilku innych sprawach, które bynajmniej nie sprawiały, że zyskiwała więcej ochoty w tym co robi, ale Hermiona Granger, walcząc niegdyś o prawa skrzatów domowych zajęła się na poważnie czymś, w czym znalazła poparcie. Stworzyła ruch czarodziejów, którzy walczą o prawa mugolaków będących ciągle na marginesie społeczeństwa, co wbrew pozorom działo się nie tylko dzięki wpływowi rodzin takich jak kiedyś Malfoy’owie czy Blackowie. Była z tego niesamowicie dumna.

Wiatr zawiał mocniej, co nieco przywróciło ją do rzeczywistości. Spojrzała na Harry’ego stojącego obok niej i on odwzajemnił spojrzenie uśmiechając się lekko. Po jego drugiej stronie stała Ginny, a obok niej Ron, który pozwolił jej oprzeć głowę na ramieniu. Oboje niesamowicie tęsknili za Fredem.

Kiedy uroczystość zakończyła się, wszyscy goście zostali zaproszeni na poczęstunek, chociaż nie wszyscy z niego skorzystali. Hermiona wraz z przyjaciółmi udała się na niego, bo zgodnie stwierdzili, że kiedy jak nie dziś mogą znaleźć czas na spokojne rozmowy ze znajomymi, z którymi dawno się nie widzieli, albo z nauczycielami. W przypadku Neville’a było to dwa w jednym. Harry entuzjastycznie pogratulował mu stanowiska nauczyciela zielarstwa. Dwaj przyjaciele zajęli się rozmową, Ron z Ginny wyciszeni usiedli z George’m i Percym, więc Hermiona postanowiła im nie przeszkadzać. Sytuacja z Ronem bywała niezręczna po tym jak zdecydowali, że oni jako para jest nie do końca działającym zjawiskiem.

Kilkoro młodszych uczniów Hogwartu podeszło do niej, żeby podziękować za to co robi dla mugolaków, co zdziwiło Hermionę, ale uśmiechnęła się do nich i zachęciła do rozmowy.  
Po jakimś czasie rozmów mniej lub bardziej niezręcznych z różnymi ludźmi, towarzystwo zaczęło się rozchodzić. Hermiona nie miała nastroju na dłuższe rozmowy, więc wyszła za bramy Hogwartu i aportowała się.

Miejsce w którym się znalazła przyciągnęło do jej głowy nową falę wspomnień. Ludzie w Dolinie Godryka wydawali jej się odcięci od świata tak samo jak wtedy kiedy była tu rok temu i poprzednim razem, kiedy szukała z Harry’m horkruksów.

Dotarła do cmentarza, gdzie minęła grób Potterów, na którym leżał wieniec Harry’ego i skierowała się dalej. Stanęła przed nagrobkiem, na którym było widoczne nazwisko “Severus Tobias Snape”, a pod nim daty 1960 i 1998. Tylko tyle. Hermiona westchnęła, pochyliła się nad kamieniem i wyczarowała niewielki wieniec z czarnymi różami.

-Spodobałoby mu się - Hermiona usłyszała za sobą męski głos, co ją zaskoczyło, ale nie pokazała tego po sobie. Zerknęła tylko nisko jak daleko znajduje się nieznany mężczyzna.

-Myśli pan? Nie wiem, czy róże, to nie przesada, ale to dosyć uniwersalne kwiaty, a skoro mogą być czarne… - wzruszyła ramionami.

Nieznajomy zaśmiał się.

-Doszła do mnie wieść, że zmarł, ale ostatnie dwa lata byłem na Jamajce. Wróciłem i nie dość, że jest zimno, to jeszcze musiałem się naszukać tego nagrobka. No i nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś tu będzie. - dodał mężczyzna tonem wyrażającym zaskoczenie.

Hermiona patrząc ciągle na tablicę nagrobną westchnęła.

-Uczył mnie w Hogwarcie. Był wredny zdecydowaną większość czasu - zaśmiała się - ale zrobił coś, na co większość osób nie byłoby stać. No i był dobrym nauczycielem.

-Powiedziałabyś mu to w twarz?

Hermiona zaśmiała się nerwowo.

-To byłoby chyba samobójstwo.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza i dziewczyna usłyszała tylko głębokie westchnięcie.

-To może następnym razem zobacz z kim właściwie rozmawiasz Granger. To co zrobiłaś było strasznie głupie, nie ze względu na mnie.

Hermiona odwróciła się powoli z oczami szeroko otwartymi kierując swój wzrok na wysokiego czarnowłosego mężczyznę, który zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na szok jaki właśnie przeżywała.

-Jak możesz rozmawiać z nieznajomymi nie nawiązując z nimi w ogóle kontaktu, jesteś młodą kobietą Granger, mimo że czarodziejką, to nigdy nie wiesz jakie ktoś ma zamiary. Jako ponoć najmądrzejsza czarownica od czasów Roweny Ravenclaw powinnaś chyba o tym wiedzieć. Granger? - zmarszczył czoło obserwując jak dziewczyna robi się coraz bledsza, aż nagle ubyło jej siły w nogach. Złapał ją zanim zdążyła runąć na ziemię.  
~  
Cichy, niski głos rozbrzmiał w głowie Hermiony, która zamrugała powiekami.  
-Jak znowu zemdlejesz, to cię tu zostawię - Usłyszała nie do końca świadoma od kogo głos pochodzi. W moment dotarło do niej dlaczego zemdlała i zerwała się na nogi.

-Granger siadaj! - Snape podniósł głos, żeby ją zatrzymać - Zaraz znowu padniesz.

-To niemożliwe! - powiedziała Hermiona z naciskiem.

-Możliwe Granger, organizm po omdleniu jest osłabiony i nie powinien się przemęczać.

-Mówię o panu!

Snape odchrząknął.

-Może się wydawać niemożliwe, ale jak się uspokoisz i dasz mi coś powiedzieć, a przy okazji przestaniesz na nas zwracać niepotrzebną uwagę ludzi, byłoby chyba rozsądną opcją.  
Hermiona usiadła na ścieżce nie odrywając wzroku od Snape’a, który stał patrząc na nią z uniesioną brwią.

-Tutaj? - westchnął i podszedł do niej wyciągając dłoń.

Hermiona zasłoniła dłońmi swoje usta próbując przetworzyć ciągle napływające do niej informacje. Snape żywy. Snape z nią rozmawia. Snape… ma krótkie włosy i zarost? Zmarszczyła czoło. Z jego głowy przeniosła wzrok na szyję, gdzie z przodu wyraźnie ukazały się jej dwie spore blizny. Na dodatek miał na sobie zwykłą wiosenną granatową kurtkę spod której było widać hawajską koszulę w tukany, a na nogach miał proste czarne spodnie. Wreszcie jej wzrok spoczął na butach. Czarnych tenisówkach.

-Granger, napatrzyłaś się już?

-Nie sądzę… - otrząsnęła się - To znaczy tak, tak. Nie - jej dłonie zasłoniły całą twarz, a zza nich wydobył się dźwięk cichego szlochu.

Snape wywrócił oczami i przykucnął.

-Rozumiem, że to może być szok, ale nalegam, na przemieszczenie się stąd w tempie szybkim, żeby nie zwracać na siebie zbędnej uwagi. Głównie na mnie.

Hermiona pokiwała głową i dała sobie pomóc podnieść się.

Niedługo później znaleźli się w niewielkiej kawiarni w mugolskiej dzielnicy angielskiego miasteczka.  
Oboje zamówili herbatę i póki kelnerka ich nie przyniosła panowała między nimi cisza. Hermiona patrzyła się nieprzerwanie na twarz byłego profesora, natomiast on z lekką irytacją unikał jej wzroku.

Kiedy wreszcie Snape pociągnął pierwszy łyk herbaty i odłożył filiżankę na spodek, wygładził koszulę i popatrzył na Hermionę.

-Rozumiem, że masz dużo pytań, ale wierzę, że racjonalnie odrzucisz te idiotyczne, na przykład o moje włosy i ubrania.

Hermiona zastanowiła się chwilę i westchnęła.

-Widziałam jak pan umiera…

-Uwierz mi Granger, że byłem nie mniej zdziwiony niż ty, kiedy obudziłem się nagle w ciemnej skrzynce trzy metry pod ziemią. Po tym jak się aportowałem do swojego domu, postanowiłem zrobić sobie wreszcie wakacje i przemyśleć kilka spraw. - pociągnął łyk herbaty czekając na reakcję Hermiony, ale nie doczekał się. - Liczę na to, że ktoś przypadkiem nie dowie się o naszym spotkaniu.

Hermiona pokiwałą głową.

-Oczywiście. - zapewniła go.

-Tyle ode mnie.

-Zostaje pan, czy wraca tam gdzie pan spędził ostatnie dwa lata?

-Jeszcze nie wiem, rozejrzę się i coś zdecyduję. - Snape wstał i wyciągnął z portfela pieniądze, położył je na stole i odchrząknął. - Ja stawiam.

Już miał odejść, ale zatrzymał się i popatrzył na Hermionę.

-Nie spodziewałem się, ale było… miło. I dzięki za - przełknął ślinę - odwiedzanie mojego grobu.

Hermiona zaśmiała się nerwowo.

-Nigdy więcej. - spojrzała na jego twarz przez którą przeszedł cień uśmiechu.

Odprowadziła go wzrokiem do wyjścia. Stanął przed drzwiami kawiarni, wsadził ręce w kieszenie kurtki, rozejrzał się i odszedł, a Hermiona straciła go z oczu.


End file.
